litany_of_colaefandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora
Aurora is a small group of sorcerers lead by Azazel who's objective is to provide sanctuary for human sorcerers across the continent of Colae'.' Background Aurora was created by Azazel after forming a pact with the Emporer of the Souzen Enclave. The Emporer told Azazel that he would allow runaway sorcerers into the Enclave as long as he swore secrecy to the Enclave, and would only bring those that are of civil integrity. '''Aurora, '''being a group consisting completely of sorcerers, are enemies with all countries in the continent save for the elves, and the Souzen Enclave. As rumors of a sorcerer group is very alarming to the world, Aurora finds themselves in active conflict with The Order of the Weeping Tree, even to the point where the members of the group have been deemed as High Value Targets. Over the several years that the group has existed, Azazel and his allies have saved approximately five sorcerers, two of which have chosen to join Aurora and fight alongside him. Together, the group has killed many Knights of the Order of the Weeping Tree, and in turn has lost approximately half a dozen sorcerers to their cause. With the group as small as it is, Aurora is constantly in danger of being wiped out. Skirmishes '''Aurora '''made their first known appearance in the Republic of Fritel, where two sorcerers appeared and interfered in a battle between a lone sorcerer and the Order of the Weeping Tree. Thrown off by the sudden appearance, The Weeping Tree suffered heavy casualties at the hands of the sorcerers and were forced to retreat. Members of Aurora were ambushed by the Weeping Tree in the Kingdom of Dusi. A large skirmish broke out, and there were heavy losses on both sides. two sorcerers out of the four were slain, and nearly two dozen knights were lost in the skirmish. Relations The Souzen Enclave Without the Souzen Enclave, the creation of Aurora would have never been possible. Many members of Aurora are very grateful to the Souzen Enclave, and would give up their lives to protect it, as it is the only sanctuary in the entire continent where sorcerers are be able to live in peace and prosperity. While Azazel shares the same feelings as many of his members, he does occasionaly wonder if the Souzen Enclave has another agenda for Aurora and the other sorcerers that the group brings in. The Order of the Weeping Tree While sorcerers are hunted by many across the continent, sorcerers often regard The Order of the Weeping Tree to be the most dangerous of all. Feared for their iron wills, unbreakable morale and skill in close quarters combat, this order takes the lives of countless sorcerers across the globe. Aurora finds themselves in constant active conflict with the Order. While the sorcerer group had a string of successes in their early days, their casualty rates have been beginning to increase as time goes on, seemingly adapting to fighting sorcerers through more sophisticated and complex tactics and the abuse of their superior numbers. Members of Aurora are beginning to wonder if battling against the Order of the Weeping Tree will still be possible in the future. Notes